The Beeps Meet Doogal
The Beeps meet Doogal is a new movie. Summary Nosy Beep, Yuk Beep, Brainy Beep, Bossy Beep, Sleepy Beep, Teeny Beep, Smelly Beep, Leafy Beep and Beep Beep meet Doogal and friends and must help them defeat the evil ice wizard Zeebad. Plot Opening Prologue: Zebedee's nightmare The film begins with Zebedee having a nightmare about being chased by Zeebad, the evil ice wizard. He wakes up and realises it was a dream then goes to check on a vision ball before saying "Everything seems fine". Doogal's accident/Zeebad's escape In a village beneath the clouds where Zebedee takes residence, a hairy puppy named Doogal sneaks around the roundabout. He is about to run out but is caught by Florence and the Beeps who are waiting for Ermintrude the cow to start her concert. Florence tells Doogal to not think he is getting any candy just for turning up but Doogal tells her he had quit sugar just that morning. Ermintrude starts her concert but Mr Rusty and Dylan fall asleep half way through. As Ermintrude finishes her first song, she whacks Dylan with her tail, causing him to wake up and start playing "You Really Got Me" which she happily joins in with, much to Brian the snail's dismay. Doogal uses this moment to sneak off and plant a nail in the middle of the road. The nail pops the tire of an oncoming cart driven by Mr Grimmsdale. After convincing him to leave to get things needed to fix the flat, Doogal accidentally starts the cart up again and ends up crashing it into the roundabout which goes out of control. Zeebad (the same one from Zebedee's nightmare) comes out of the top of the roundabout and flies away, shortly followed by a Foot Guard figurine which comes off the roundabout. The roundabout then freezes over, trapping Florence, Basil, Coral and Mr Rusty within an icy cell. Doogal and friends and the Beeps call upon Zebedee for help and tell him about the recent events. Zebedee says he had hoped this day would never come but Doogal doesn't get it until Zebedee says: "The day that Zeebad escapes". Smelly Beep says he thought Zeebad was supposed to be a shaggy dog story in Doogal's words but Zebedee says that Zeebad is all too real. He explains that long ago, Zeebad kept the world frozen in ice but now that he's been released, he's free to do it again. Zeebad and Sam/The journey begins Meanwhile, when Zeebad lands after escaping the roundabout, a moose sniffs him and said that he smelled like "an old Smerf wrapped in rotten cabbage" before kicking some snow on him and walking off. It comes across a dandylion and goes to eat it but is turned blue by Zeebad. Zeebad laughs then says soon the entire world will be frozen just like it was before he was defeated and locked away by Zebedee. He then brings to live a Foot Guard figurine Sam the Sodlier to be his henchman. He tells him the mission to help him recover thee diamonds which he tells Sam were stolen from him by Zebedee. After talking to Sam for a bit, Zeebad looks through a vision ball and sees Zebedee with the gang and commands Sam to follow him to his old lair where they will plan their line of attack. Back at the roundabout, Zebedee explains that only by placing the Enchanted diamonds to thier Original places on the roundabout is when they will defeat Zeebad but if he finds them first, he will no doubt use their power to freeze the sun. The Beeps gasps and one of them gets a vision about Prime Prince 9 (a Mistress 9 version of Ryan F-Freeman) which ended shortly after. Dylan is given a map which they can use to find the other two diamonds (the third is hidden on the roundabout) by Zebedee. Zebedee then summons a talking train with a magic remote. Reacue Doogal and Beep Beep/Zebedee vs. Zeebad That night, the Beeps set up camp in the mountains near Zeebad's old lair. Beep Beep and Doogal wander off and are captured by Zeebad. The others manage to break them out and Zebedee ends up fighting his evil twin. In the ensuing fight, Zebedee is overpowered by Zeebad and is presumed dead. The gang moves on, but remains confident and head to the tallest mountain in the range. To the volcano/The first diamond At the volcano, The Beeps and Doogal and friends try to decide who will go and get the diamond then Brain points out that there is a bridge that leads to it Trivia * *Some events are mentioned in this film. * * * Scenes *Opening prologue: Zebedee's nightmare *Doogal's accident/Zeebad's escape *Zeebad and Sam/The journey begins *Rescue Doogal and Beep Beep/Zebedee vs. Zeebad *To the volcano/The first diamond *Balloon ride over seas/ *The old Temple/The second diamond *The Train Chase (TBMD) */ */The third diamond *Return back to the village and fight Zeebad/Reimprison Zeebad *The Roundabout works again/Happy ending Songs *You Really Got Me * * * Category:Transformersprimfan